SOFTLY
by do your best
Summary: B-day fic for KIRIHIME! :D TakuRan. Rate M just in case.


**Hi guys! I've had kind of hiastus so I didn't add anything. Now I think it may change. Buuut I have something to say. . . . . . . My dear Kiri-chan! Today's your B-Day so I wish you endless happiness, inspiration and health. Be always as sweet and wonderful as you're now. Never change 'cause you're already perfect. ;) My perfect soul sister! ^^ I wish you awsome job in future and lovely lover. ;) And maybe some great children. Do you wanna it? ;) Oh, and let's visit each other one day, k? ;) Best wishes, KIRIHIME! :D**

 **PS.: Because of some technic problems, I'll publish this in parts. Sorry. :C**

* * *

Deep in thoughts, at first, I didn't notice that my driver said something to me. We were in one of my familie's cars and he was giving me a lift to my school for the morning practice. Finally, I realized that he's waiting for my respond.

"Oh... Sorry, can you repeat, Kazuhiro-san?" I said and smiled apologetically. He chuckled a bit and with a warm smile told me:

"You're an artistic spirit, aren't you, Takuto-sama?" Huh? Not knowing what he meaned, I stared at him questioningly. "My mum always repeated that this kind of person would not only understand him- or herself but also others' feelings." he added. I lifted my head and looked at him.

"Do you agree with it?" I asked politely. He chuckled one more time.

"Yes. I agree. Even now you show your artistic spirit, Takuto-sama."He said. When I sent him another questioningky glance, he told me:

"Your fingers, Takuto-sama" I finally knew what he mean. Unknowingly, the whole time, I tapped my fingers into rythm of played songs.

"Oh... You're right. It's "Love song" by Sara Bareilles, isn't it?" I asked. He nodded. Honestly, I'm not into her music but this one has nice piano so I kind of remember and recognised it. That's it.

And in the next moment we saw the building of Raimon Junior High.

"I have to go. Thank you for ride, Kazuhiro-san" I said and waved fand told him goodbye.

When I stepped into the clubroom of soccer team, I saw only a few faces. I shook hands with Hayami, Hamano, Aoi and Kurama. After that I went towards my best friend who was sitting at couch in the rearward of room. He looked a little excited and nervous. When he noticed me, he smiled nicely and told me:

"Good morning, Shindou!" I sat next to him and he gave me a small and colourfull leaflet. I took a glance at it.

"Do you remember about our deal? I got that movie from DVD shop! He said happily. I tried not to laugh, but it was impossible.

"Hey! If you don't want to, then I will watch it with Kariya instead! Kirino sticked his tongue. I laughed one more time.

"I didn't mean it, dummy. Sure, wanna watch it. When?" His eyes flashed with hapiness but he tried not to show it.

"Today." He said still 'offended'.

"Ok. At my or your place? And with or without sleepover?" I asked and took my phone to sent text to my parents about it.

"With. At my place." I nodded and after that I noticed that the rest of our teammates started changing. We did the same.

* * *

We were almost at Kirino's house, when he suddenly asked:

"Akane told you something, didn't she?"

"What you mean?" I answered not sure what should I say.

"You know what I mean. She tried to confess again, am I right?" I sighted heavily. Sure, I know what Akane feels, but I also know that she is sensitive and would be depressed if I turned her down. She's manager of our team but also one of my friends (not close, but still). That's why I'm avoiding giving her clear answer.

"Yeah. She tried, but fortunatelly Tsurugi came to take me to Endou-kantoku. I was lucky."

"Definetely" he nodded. "Do you even feel anything towards her?" he asked softly. Kirinio didn't look joyful. Could it be that he has a thing to her? No way. I can't belive. Is she his type? Honestly, I expect him to like someone more like... Aoi? Nope. Okatsu? Nah. Jeanne? Yeah! Bull's eye!

"Not really..." I started carefully. "I mean... Sure, i like her.. Y..!I don't mean... Oh..." I gave up. I took a breathe and started one more time. "For me she's a good friend, not close one, but also not just an acquaintance. And... you?"

"Huh?" Pinkhead looked at me surprised.

"Do you like Yamana?" He turned his face so I couldn't see his expression.

"Not really. She is not my type if you ask about it" He whispered. Oh! So my dear friend has someone he likes a lot, huh?

"Who?" I felt I need to know. He has to know me very well 'cause he knows what I want him to answer.

"You're too nosy. I'll tell you at the right time." Still, Kirino didn't show me his face.

"Promise?"

"Yeah. Look, we're finally there!" Right. We were standing in front of his house.

I was sitting at his bed and waiting for him. Kirino had gone to take us some food and drinks.

I was a little tried from today's practice so I fell into bed with a' mountain' pillows and lay down.

So cosy... Really nice feeling.

There is a window next to his bed and thanks to rays of shinning sun, his bed is so warm and comfortable. I closed my eyes and start enjoying the situation.

"You really love being in my bed, don't you?" After a minutes or two I heard familliar voice. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Yep." He sighed so I laughed. "Come on... Don't be upset, there's still enough room for you."

No answer. But he did as I said. Kirino has a custom of sitting close to me. Closer than anyone, but I don't mind it. I just got used to.

"So... Let's start the screening"

"Nope." He disclaimed. What? Say what?

"Huh? But we..."

"No. Don't wanna"

"So what are we go-"

"You asked me about Yamana... Don't you?" Oh... So we're going to talk about serious matters. K.

"Yup. Do you like her?" I asked again. If I'm right it would be his first love.

"No... I don't like... Her" It means he can't Akane 'cause he's already someone he liked. I'm courius.

"Tell me" I added.

"I'm not sure if I'm able to..." He whispered shyly. Kirino's my best friend, so I need to know. I have to help him with that.

"So show me" I said. I mean: he can show me her picture or send me text with her name. He's creative, he'll find a way.

"As always you're so nice, gentle and smart..." Pinkhead whispered softly into my ear and... in the next moment his slim fingers're touching my neck.

"Kirino!" I shouted shocked. What's he doing? He doesn't... like men, does he?!

"Shh... Let me unveil how I feel, what I feel towards you" his voice's quiet and gentle.

"I love you" and with that he kissed me.

Warm lips which taste I should have never know; slim fingers on my neck, where they should have never be and beautiful hair in my fingers in situation we should have never be... And the person I know best, I knew he wouldn't do anything against my will. He would never hurt me.

I knew it so I accepted the kiss.

* * *

 **It's part one. Sorry for late publish. :C**

 **Anyway:**

 **Hyvää syntymäpäivää!**


End file.
